Chronicles of Delgwk
by beelzemongirl
Summary: An original story by me. On another planet, the land and sea are at war with each other. What happens when a human interacts with a being from the water world? What adventures lie in wait for the pair? First shot at anything sci-fi, so be nice to me.
1. Chapter 1

Land…  
Sea…  
Sky…  
For centuries, these three Elements of Nature have lived together, but separated, in harmony on my home planet, Delgwk. On Delgwk, there are creatures, beings, which live in all three of these elements.

To the land, there are most mammals, including humans. There are also reptiles like some lizards and snakes. It never lacked in insects and flightless birds. The land was divided itself into four sections, each having its own climate and ecosystem. To the north and south were the icy lands of Biktz and Swrvm. To the east were the Sntyb Mountains and rainforests. To the west was Lesoy, a land of what appeared to be nothing but deserts.

Not much was known about the world of the Sky, but I did know this: Ironically enough the sky people couldn't fly, but rather used giant flying animals to fly. Initially, they lived in the trees in Sntyb.

Then last, there was the Sea, my kingdom. Seventy five percent of Delgwk was water. The humans of the land called it Prfca. It was all owned by my father. All of it. I think my watery world is probably the most diverse. When it comes to wildlife, we're next to none. But my world was facing destruction. It had been for years.

The humans had grown lazy. Their waste, their garbage, they're poison all landed with us. They polluted our pure world, hunted our creatures. Prfca was on the brink of destruction. It was my father, Gyquys, who fought against the Land Dwellers. After almost losing his life to them, he declared war on the humans. So every male of my kind, the Prfcans, were trained to be the ultimate soldiers.

But it came with a price.

Our beauty was the price to pay. Our clear complexions became black and our skin turned to like that of salamanders. Silver stripes and markings covered our bodies. Our hatred of man turned us into monsters. Well, made us look like monsters.

I was Gyquys only child. I was the first female of my kind to be trained as a warrior. It started when I tamed my first Sea Serpent. My father witnessed that proud moment and declared that I, Dypja, would be immediately trained in the ways of the warrior.

I trained long and hard for several annuals, preparing myself for war. When the time came to fight the humans, I was ready. It all started with my first raid…

A/N: So…what'd you think? Should I continue this or no? I'm not even sure if I should.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dypja" my commander, Dlogm, brought my attention back, "Focus".

"Sorry sir".

"Nervous?"

"Every now and then I feel sick to my stomach".

Dlogm smiled. "Good, means you're ready".

All in all, there were eight of us. I and Dlogm were in the front half of the human fort. Two others were in the southern part, and four others took up the sides. It was night and we had the upper hand. We were camouflaged and our eyes allowed us to make the darkness light.

Our goal was to find any of the weapons the humans may have. We were to obtain them and bring them back to Prfca. One rule: Kill any human who tries to stop us. And that's exactly what the boys did. I was responsible for the weapons.

I found their storehouse and picked the lock using the stingray stinger tied to my tail. I couldn't believe the things I saw. Guns, canons, explosives, and sharp objects made of assorted metals. Some would serve to our advantage in this war. I gathered some in my pack and turned to leave.

But a human stood in my way.

"What are you doing?!" he exclaimed, drawing a blade of some sort.

I understood what he was saying, but I couldn't speak human. I answered in my native tongue.

"Sudfwj nanz jwj". Winning this war.

I slashed him with the stingray barb and ran out. I called on my allies.

"I've got them, let's go" I said in our language and immediately we left.

It was I who presented the weapons to my father. Never before had he been so proud of me. He made it legal then for all females of our race to become warriors and I was to command them.

I trained and commanded for about four more annuals. It seemed that I was meant to be loyal to my kind forever. But I was wrong. My opinions, my very life would be changed by one human.

A human by the name of Byron Strafford…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks guys for the nice comments. This chapter is from my POV, since Dypja's not in it. Hope you like it.

Name: Byron Alexander Strafford  
Age: 24 years/annuals  
Height: 6" 2  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Blue  
Occupation: Marine biologist/ecologist/environmentalist

It was all there in his records. Byron was a newcomer to Delgwk. Personally called in by the military. Why was still a mystery somewhat. But it wouldn't be for long.

The sea was Byron's passion. He and his brother, Charles, had grown up near the sea, so it was only natural that one of them would grow to love it. Byron was that one. His days once consisted of going to the Cape shore to collect all kinds of sea "Treasures" as he liked to call them. These included fragments of hermit crab shells, whole shells, crab and lobster claws, seagull feathers, shark teeth, and occasionally seaweed. If anyone lived for the sea, it was Byron Strafford.

When he got into college, Byron decided to turn his obsession into a career option. So he studied Marine Biology and worked himself to death in ecology. He had only graduated a few years ago and he was already being called on to study the life in Prfca on Delgwk.

Or so he thought…

"Sir" a soldier walked into Augustus Osterman's quarters, "Professor Strafford has arrived".

"Bring him in".

Byron Strafford entered the room and was greeted warmly by Osterman. A shocking fact, seeing as how he looked like the kind of guy who would blow your head off if you looked at him wrong.

"Let's get to the heart of the matter, shall we? I'm sure you're wondering why you're here".

"I thought it was to study the marine life, sir".

"Did you now? Well, that's half of it".

"What's the other half?"

Osterman raised an eyebrow and Byron rose from his seat.

"Is it Charlie? Have you found him?"

"That, my boy, is the other reason why you're here. We've found Charles, but…I hate to tell you this, but he's dead. He's been dead for almost four years. It's gotta have to do with the weapons raid on Fort Parkerson. You remember that, don't you?"

"How could I forget? You sent a message to my mother saying Charlie had gone missing. What killed him?"

Osterman looked at Byron with concern. "Being a marine biologist, I suspect you know plenty about…stingrays, perhaps".

"Quite a bit, why?"

"Is it possible for a stingray to come to the surface?"

"There've been records. What does that have to do with Charles?"

"It turns out the Charlie was both stabbed and poisoned by a stingray barb".

"Jesus Christ…how is that even possible?"

"How? I'll tell ya how. Those damn Prfcans".

"Pardon?"

"They murdered Charlie, Mr. Strafford. They're the people of the Sea, Prfca. But they're barely even human. No, they aren't human. Humanoid salamanders perhaps, but definitely not human. They can turn anything from the sea into a weapon. They're savage, absolutely vicious. We need you to observe the sea creatures and figure out how they interact with the Prfcans. We wanna know if we can use that to our advantage".

"I'll see what I can do, sir. If they're anything like the creatures I've dealt with on Earth, then this shouldn't be a problem".

"Some are, some aren't. You're dismissed".


	4. Chapter 4

I had never met a human who cared about the sea like Byron did. I almost thought he wasn't human. The first time I saw him, it was a lovely sunset. I hadn't known how long he'd been on Delgwk, but something about him told me he was special.

I was swimming near the surface when I saw him on the shore, collecting trash and such there and putting it in a trash bag. It had been a long time since I had seen a human clean the shores. We always had to do that ourselves. Oh well, I assumed he wanted to make our lives easier. In my heart, I thanked him. If only every human were like him.

It was hard for me to remember that at one time, humans did care. Some used to come by and clean up.

He was beautiful for a human. Pale complexion, but not pasty. His skin looked so smooth, flawless. His blue eyes resembled my watery home after a storm. He was decently muscled, but not bulky by any means. His hair was as dark as my skin. Everything about him was perfect, golden. He was breathtaking, painfully beautiful. Everything I wasn't and never would be.

I watched him, my heart full of longing and mind full of questions. Who was he? Where was he from? Did he have a life partner? Questions I'd never be able to ask.

But at least I could still look. I swam closer. By the gods…he truly was gorgeous. I struggled to keep myself in the water. I wanted him to see me so bad, but I was scared.

He gathered some more trash and set the bag down. He removed his feet coverings (Shoes, humans called them) and sat on a large rock, overlooking Prfca. Now that I was looking at him he seemed almost…sad, like something was troubling him. I wondered what it was. I wanted to ease his pain.

But I remembered that if I did, I'd be considered a traitor. So, with a heavy, but curious, heart, I swam away, back into the dark blue depths of my water home.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe this. Why have we done this?" Byron thought as he picked up the trash.

This world would be just like Earth someday if this kept up. The thought of it sickened him, made him feel terrible that he was human. When he got enough trash, Byron sat down on a large boulder with his shoes off. He put his feet in the water and watched the waves.

"Someone killed my brother. I need to know who and why. But for now, I need to work on the task at hand-" his thoughts were cut off as he heard something moving in the water.

But Byron didn't dare get up. He remembered what Osterman had said about the Prfcans. Byron didn't want to get near one if what the general said was true.

A thought came to him. What if it wasn't true? What if they weren't everything Osterman said they were? Pocahontas…he'd seen that movie years ago when he was a kid. He remembered how the English thought the natives were bloodthirsty savages, but it turned out that they were actually a very peaceful people whose thoughts and beliefs were based on the world around them.

Perhaps the Prfcans were like that. Well, there was only one way to find out. Byron took his dark shirt off, found his goggles and put them on, and went right into the water…

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter guys. Merry Christmas to my readers and my friends all on this site. I love you guys and I think you're the best. I can't tell you what happens next because not even I know. I'm typing this as I write it. So, I'll see ya next chapter whenever I can get that posted.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry about the long awaited update. Christmas kinda threw me off. I hope you like this

Byron was left at a loss for words at the new world around him. On the surface, the water seemed murky and dark. But underneath, it was clear as day. It astounded him to no end.

The coral was an assortment of colors. It was like a rainbow under water. Red, pink, yellow, even blue and purple! Every color was there.

Many sea creatures inhabited these waters, as Byron noticed. Most of them looked like Earth fish and other "normal" animals. Little jellyfish like creatures swam past him, their tentacles tickling rather than stinging. Porpoises and dolphins swam by, unafraid of him. Rather, they welcomed him with clicks, squeaks, and nudges.

This was Prfca, an Oceanic Paradise…

It seemed like every creature was peaceful here. But that wasn't at all the case. As Byron looked again, the fish and such all seemed to swim away in terror. What in the world was causing all this fear?

"What the hell is that?!" Byron thought frantically.

Something huge was swimming toward him. Its head was huge and somewhat triangular shaped. White and black scales glistened in the clear water. It seemed to slither through the water at first, but as it got closer, Byron noticed it was actually…flying! It had large, dragon like wings. It was flying/swimming fast towards him, ivory fangs bared.

Byron immediately started to swim back towards the surface.

"Oh shit! I'm goin' to hell, I'm goin' to hell, I'm goin' to hell!" he thought.

But he was surprised when he didn't feel the creature's sharp teeth close in on him. Byron turned and saw someone fighting against it. Well, he saw that someone had a tail.

"Prfcan…" he thought.

He was amazed by this humanoid's beauty. She had beautiful, sleek black skin and dark hair. When he could see her eyes, he was surprised how blue they were. Her tail was long and lithe. It flowed with the water, much like the rest of her. Each move she made as she attacked the other creature was graceful and flowing, like her home.

She didn't kill it, but rather chased it away. She then gazed right at Byron…


	7. Chapter 7

It was him! That human! Why was he here? Had he followed me? I swam up to him, curious to see his features up close. He didn't swim away, oddly enough.

I reached out and touched the human's face. Even though there was water all around us, I could feel his skin like it was dry. His was soft and smooth. Mine was slippery and sleek. I wished my skin was like his. His eyes were sharp and blue behind his clear goggles. His black hair was standing up, moving with the water. I returned my attention to his eyes. They seemed to peer right through me.

I shouldn't have been there. I shouldn't have helped him. But I had? Why? I wasn't even sure.

"Dypja" I said, "jw myjx iv Dypja".

Dypja, my name is Dypja.

He appeared confused. He didn't understand Prfcan. He swam upwards, toward the surface. I followed him. He breathed, then mimicked as best he could.

"Byron" he told me, "jw myjx iv Byron".

"Byron…" I repeated. A strange foreign name, but I liked it.

Darkness was falling on Delgwk, a time we Prfcans called Qdpcr, or night, as humans call it.

"I have to go. I'm really sorry, miss" he swam back to the beach and I watched him.

He was the most beautiful human I had ever seen. I smiled, wanting nothing more than to see him again. I swam back down to the depths, hoping to see him, know him, and learn all I could from him.

All because I knew there was…

A/N: I'm really sorry about these short chapters guys. They look longer on paper.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: And you all thought I was dead, didn't you? Nah, I figured I might as well update since my internet's crappy…

"I saw one" Bryon reported back shortly after his excursion.

"One what?" Augustus asked.

"A Prfcan…she just saved my life!"

"Wait…a Prfcan, you say? A she Prfcan?"

"Yes…there was this serpent looking thing coming right at me and then the next thing I knew she was right in front of me and telling me who she was".

"And that was?"

"Her name was Dypja"

"Dypja?! Wait…that's Gyquys's daughter!"

"Gyquys? Who is that?" Byron asked.

"The king of the Prfcans" another voice came in.

Byron turned and there was yet another lady. She was dark skinned with long, black hair. Her eyes were lovely brown and seemed to look straight through them. She looked very intelligent and she was indeed very beautiful.

"Ah…here she is. Mr. Strafford, this is Dr. Lori Benson. She's our top researcher here. She's very well acquaintances with both the Prfcans and the Sky People. He's seen Dypja".

"You have?" Lori asked, "Funny, she hasn't been active in a few years now. About four actually".

"Four? That's about the same time as Charlie died".

"Charlie?" Lori asked.

"My brother…I'm Byron…Byron Strafford" he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I think you'll like it here. What do you study?"

"Marine Biology. And you?"

"Oh, I study the cultures of both the Prfcans and the Sky People…I lived among them for a few years".

"Both?"

"Kind of…not at the same time, but I did. It's amazing what you can learn from them".

"Well, not that this isn't interesting…I've got a bit of a plan in mind for you, Mr. Strafford" Osterman interrupted.

"Oh…sure" Byron and Lori sat down to listen.

"Byron…having recently been in contact with the Prfcans, I'm sure you wanna learn more about them, yes?"

"Hell yeah, sir".

"Well then, today's you're lucky day. You say, Dr. Benson that the Prfcans don't speak English, correct?"

"Yes sir".

"Well then, Byron…you're gonna play teacher for a while. I want you to teach Dypja to speak English…we can learn much about what their plans for us if you do that. So…what do you say? You may even learn about Charlie's death".

Lori looked a little concerned. Using people to destroy another was wrong in her eyes. But she didn't dare voice an objection. Byron, however, did.

"I don't know. Anything specifically you wanna learn?".

"I wanna know everything you can know about their strategies if that is possible".

"I'll think about it, sir. I thank you for this opportunity".

"You got a week, boy. If you haven't decided, I'm sending Dr. Benson in. You're both dismissed".

"Thanks sir" Byron got up and left, Lori following him.

"Strafford, wait!" Lori caught up with him, "Think about this…I mean really think".

"I will…I promise" Byron tried reassuring her.

"If you go, I'm coming too".

"Why? What's the point?"

"To make sure you don't get into trouble and you can't understand them".

"True…so what are you getting at?"

"Listen, I know that you're eager to find out about your brother, but really think about it. The Prfcans are usually peaceful toward us. They were until we started this war".

"Wait, we started it?"

"Yes. Augustus never told you that did he? We started it. We treat this place the same as we did Earth. It's not fair that they have to be treated like dirt like this. I wanna stop this…But I can't do it alone".

"Dr. Benson-"

"Lori, just Lori".

"Okay, sorry. Look, I don't know. This might be the only chance of me finding out what happened to Charlie".

Lori looked disappointed and walked off, leaving Byron in the hall alone.

A/N: So how was that? I hope you guys liked it. See ya soon. I don't know when I'll update again.


	9. Chapter 9

After Byron's departure I returned home to report to my father about what had just happened. Well, safe to say he wasn't happy about my little encounter with the human.

"But father, he's not like the other humans!" I objected.

"Enough, Dypja! All humans are the same to us. They don't care about anything or anyone besides themselves. They disrespect our home in all aspects!"

"Father…this man…this human, I can tell, he cares about the sea. He was cleaning our shores for goodness sake!"

This made my father stop pacing. He gave me a dark, skeptical look.

"Cleaning the shore, you say?"

"Yes" I nodded, "I think he wants to help us in some way…and maybe he can if we give him a chance".

"Dypja-"

"Let me bring him here. I can teach him our ways so that maybe he'll help us in all ways he can. Humans may be our greatest enemy but this human could wind up being our best ally. We have to give him a chance now".

"I will have to think on it. I have little faith in the hearts of humans, but if this Byron is different as you say he is, I'll let you teach him all you know about us".

I smiled. "Thank you, father".

"But for now, I believe rest is in order…get to sleep, my child. We shall see what tomorrow brings".

"Of course" I bowed respectively and walked away.

Hopefully good things would come around tomorrow. I lied down on my bed and prayed to our gods for Byron's acceptance. I wanted desperately to see him again. I wanted him to teach me, and I'd teach him. It'd be perfect. Maybe we could even be the ones to end the war. That would be not just a thing of legends, but it would be a miracle.

I never really hated humans, to be honest. I figured that if we left them alone, they'd leave us alone. But they didn't. They started this war by polluting our world and to my father and his followers, that wasn't right. Even I thought it was wrong, but I wasn't like my father in the aspect of hating humans.

I was like my mother like that, so I was told. Zuka had been her name, and she died when I was still small, just a little bit before my third annual. I don't remember much of her, but her death caused my father and my people a lot of grief. She was the strongest queen the Prfcans had in centuries. I hope one day to be like her.

"She would've loved to meet Byron" I smiled at the thought of him.

He was very attractive for a human. I had never seen such dark hair on any human before or such lovely blue eyes. He seemed so strong, kind of intimidating, but he was so vulnerable in my world. I'd help him, if father gave him the chance. If only he'd give me the chance too…


End file.
